


Finally, It's Friday

by iscoutregiment57



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuties, M/M, No Plot, Smut, booze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscoutregiment57/pseuds/iscoutregiment57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even parents need a little unwinding when looking after their kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, It's Friday

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first gay smut so please don't hate

               Much of the Karasuno Crew believed Daichi and Suga to be a parental unit for the troublesome lot. If asked about it, neither would deny it, seeing it to be true for the most part. Along with these roles, of course, came the stress that normally came with parenting and coaching.

               After one particularly rough day, Suga arrived at Daichi’s house with said boy in tow, collapsing on the couch immediately. With a huff, Koushi leaned back, his head sinking into the overused couch, Daichi opting to prop his elbows on his knees, head in his hands. Neither of them had the energy to make food or to even change out of their practice clothes, a slight sweat sinking into the fabric.

Running his hands through his ragged hair, Sawamura gave Suga a tired smile, asking in a gruff voice, “You hungry, babe?”

Not wanting to waste his words, Suga already rose to his burdened feet, shuffling to the kitchen. Daichi followed suit, leaning against the welcome cold of the counter. Pulling a tub of rice and curry out of the fridge, the ash’s hazel eyes flitted about as he dished out proportions onto two separate plates. Popping them into the microwave, he waited, hands braced on the countertops, head hung low, eyes closed. He let out a sigh, humming with stress, feeling the tightness in his muscles as he just remembered something at 10:30 PM on a school night.

Feeling a pair of strong arms wrapping around his torso, Daichi purred into the crook of his neck, “Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

Eyes still closed, Koushi replied in a terrifyingly calm voice, “I have so much work due tomorrow and I haven’t even eaten, yet. I just have so much and I need a break…” he trailed off.

“Suga…” Daichi hummed.

“Yes?” his lover replied in a voice that attempted to remain calm.

He felt a smile grow against his shoulder as the man chuckled, “Tomorrow’s Saturday.”

Just as the microwave chimed its end, Suga laughed, throwing his head back. The dark-haired pressed several small kisses to his inamorato’s exposed neck, the ash’s hand finding his soft cheek to cup. It only lasted a few seconds, but that’s all they both needed to revel in their little victory.

With Sawamura’s family gone who knew where, they took that liberty in pulling two beers for each from the fridge to help unwind. They opted to sit on the porch, not on the chairs, but instead, on the bare floor, legs crossed, backs hunched over the steaming meal. Occasionally, they tipped their heads back, reveling in the sweet, yet bitter, taste that flowed down their throats. They didn’t need any words, for they were happy enough with the serene beauty of the outdoors and occupied with their own thoughts.

Soon they both had finished and were now just staring into the dark of the night. They fell back onto their hands at different times, but eventually found each other’s hands in the cheesy way they always did. Suga liked the feeling of Daichi’s rough hands holding his and Daichi like holding Suga’s because they were as soft as an infant’s skin.

The alchohol eventually found its way to their heads, only barely tinting their focus. The poison was enough to make one feel light-hearted, so Sugawara laugh for no reason, and Daichi joined in, eventually crying with humour, and they clung to each other to steady themselves. The two finally made their way back to the kitchen, placing dishes into the sink with a jovial approach.

As Suga attempted to do the dishes, Daichi wrapped his arms around lover’s body yet again, begging for attention. He tried to steal a solid kiss from Koushi, but the other reapeatedly turned his head, struggling to complete the simple task.

“Daichi!” Suga warned.

Sawamura pushed aside the collar of Suga’s shirt, and in between the many kisses he placed upon his shoulder, he whined, “Just one kiss…please…”

Shoulders slumped forward and water still running, the boy murmured, “If you let me finish, I will.”

Daichi cautiously backed up, allowing time for his boyfriend to load the last few items. Throwing in dish soap, he kicked the dishwasher closed, pressed the start button, then turned around for Daichi to take.

In an instant, Daichi pulled Suga’s face to his, melding their lips together in a wanted heat. Koushi held Daichi’s shirt, hoping desperately to bring him any closer than he already was. Gently, Daichi silently convinced Suga to spread his lips, so that he could give him the pleasure of biting his lower lip. The boy shuddered, now gripping Daichi’s shirt, feeling his knees go weak.

Daichi loved feeling in control, and proceeded to slip his tongue inside his lover’s mouth. Slipping his tanned hands through his ash hair, Daichi began to play with Suga’s tongue, and then gently flicking it against his lower lip. Eyes scrunched in pleasure, Suga attempted with all his might to hold his whines in as he let his boyfriend do as he pleased.

Happening to be conveniently close to the kitchen wall, Daichi slammed Suga into it, and Suga felt the tremor make his whole body shake with indulgence. Knees almost giving out, Daichi had to place a knee in between Suga’s legs. The ash’s breath hitched as his boyfriend’s leg slowly rolled against his pelvis. Letting out a desperate moan, Suga clutched the back of his inamorato, the fabric rustling beneath his fingertips. Sawamura hummed in pleasure.

The dominant boy took firm hold of Koushi’s hair with one hand, the other on the wall. Pulling his head a little forcefully to the side, Daichi slid hot kisses down Sugawara’s jawline, swirling his tongue along the way. Suga panted into Daichi’s ear but his breath was held aftering hearing hot words growled into his ear.

Those precise words happened to be, “Show me where you want me to bite you.”

Even though Suga hastily pulled down the collar of his shirt to expose his clavicle, he stuttered, “Anywhere.”

Daichi lowered his head, first gently pressing kisses against his pale, sensitive skin. He then began to suck and nibble, causing the boy’s skin to become aflame in bright red and purple marks of possesion. The boy with hazel eyes cowered under the boy with chocolate eyes, who used his body against him. As Daichi kept kissing up to his neck, he still applied rolling pressure to Suga’s half-hard cock.

Taking Koushi’s hand in his, Sawamura pressed a small kiss to it, beginning to lead him to his room. Suga followed behind in a lustful haze, eventually being thrown onto the bed in desperation. Sliding his powerful hands underneath Suga’s shoulder blades, they didn’t miss a beat, and picked up right where they left off. Suga’s hands fell to Daichi’s lower back, eventually finding their way underneath his shirt and back up to his chest.

Daichi seethed at Suga’s cool hands sliding against his heated skin, and he shuddered without trying to. This made Suga brave enough to pull off his lover’s shirt and apply hot, wet kisses leading down from his collarbone. Daichi groaned, then yanked Suga’s head back, placing needy kisses all over his face. They were light and feathery, making Suga giggle, and Daichi smiled into the kisses.

As Daichi gave these small kisses, he shirked off Suga’s shirt, the paler sighing as the dominant’s hands roamed his torso. Eventually, he just placed both arms by Suga’s head as Suga’s hands clutched Daichi’s short hair. Daichi joined lips with his lover again and their tongues mingled, both letting out small groans of satisfaction. Suga threw Daichi underneath him, now his turn to slide kisses along Dai’s body.

Daichi groaned under Koushi’s touch, tugging at his silver hair pleadingly. Sugawara’s lips slowly began to wander further and further down Daichi’s body, constantly giving him sweet looks as he placed kisses closer to the waistband of his pants. A ferocious blush grew on Daichi’s face, probably from the booze, but nonetheless, Suga had always managed to make him feel nervous whenever he was around. Lost in his thoughts, Daichi hadn’t noticed that Suga had reached the band of his sweatpants, and tugged at them beggingly.

Suga pouted and asked, “Please?”

Daichi smiled down on him and said, “Of course.”

Pulling down his pants and boxers, Suga placed small kisses along Daichi’s thighs, arriving closer and closer to Daichi’s erection. Daichi began to squirm under Suga, and Suga loved it. Giving a loving look full of lust towards Daichi, he wrapped his lips around his cock, then lowered his head as far as he could go.

Against his will, Daichi cried out, fisting his hands even tighter into his boyfriend’s hair. Spreading his hands across Dai’s thighs, he bobbed down on his cock, circling the head with his tongue. Daichi seethed, attempting to even his breath, but failing miserably.

Suga pumped faster and Daichi hissed, “Koushi…!”

Daichi’s length throbbed as he could feel his high coming on. His hips jerked as he begged Suga, “P-please. I’m so c-close…”

Being the horrible tease he was, Suga pulled off with a look of pure lust coating his face. He was breathing heavy and sinfully smirked when Daichi whined, “ _No_!” desperately attempting to finish himself off. Suga then climbed atop Daichi’s chest, sinking into a deep kiss. Daichi painfully kissed him back, still needing Suga with all of his being.

Suga pulled back, then smiled at him, “How did I do?”

Daichi teased, “Awful. You didn’t finish the job.”  
               Spreading his hands across Dai’s broad, tanned chest, he bucked into his hips in which Daichi swore, clutching Suga’s ass.

“All you have to do is take me, Dai…” Suga purred into his ear. Daichi shivered underneath his hot breath, then pounced towards his bedstand drawer, pulling out some lube, then proceeded to cover his fingers in it. He spread Suga’s ass, swirling his fingers around his entrance, then thrusting them in without a second thought.

Koushi jolted upright, clutching at Daichi’s shoulders and crying, “God, Daichi!”

Daichi began to slowly pump into Suga with amazing patience as Suga whimpered, shuddering, “F-fuck…”

Daichi smirked, pressing a hot kiss to his cheek and growling, “Language, Koushi. No wonder I heard Kageyama say that earlier.”

Suga gave a small chuckle, but soon got caught in his throat when Daichi added another finger. “Daichi, please…I need you…” the ash-blonde whined.

It was Diachi’s turn to chuckle as he mumbled, “As you wish, Love.” With that, Diachi thrust into Suga, leaving the boy crying out, and the tanner one groaning.

Daichi couldn’t control himself any longer and thrust into his inamarato with all he had. Suga had to brace himself on Daichi’s chest, for he couldn’t stop shivering and he had no strength to keep himself up.

Daichi scraped his nails across Koushi’s lower back, pressing kisses all over the crook of his neck as he murmured repeatedly, “I love you, I love you, I love you…”

“Me too, Dai-oh God! Mmm…”

Daichi could feel his high coming on, and he couldn’t even make sense of reality anymore. Nothing made sense, but he could certainly feel the world tearing apart at the pleasure he was feeling.

In a throaty, hoarse voice, Daichi called, “God, Suga! I’m cumming!”

With a blush reaching all the way down to his neck, Suga shouted, “Me too! Daichi!!” As he flung his arms around his lover.

At that, Daichi shot his seed into Koushi, as Koushi spilled across Daichi’s stomach as well as his own. They stayed a moment like that; a panting, sweaty mess, before Suga collapsed on top of his boyfriend. With a deep breath, Daichi embraced Suga as well, closing his eyes to preserve the moment. Both inhaling the scent of the other, they felt at peace. With many “I love you”s given and received, they pulled up the covers and fell asleep curled next to each other.

 

It was no wonder why they both still felt tired in the morning.


End file.
